civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purépecha (Tariácuri)
The Purépecha led by Tariácuri is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from Reedstilt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Purépecha The Purépecha are first attested as the founders of the Tarascan state, which originated in the Lake Pátzcuaro basin in around 1300. Tariácuri was the first leader of the empire, and he united the Lake Pátzcuaro communities during the first decades of the fourteenth century; during this period, Tzintzuntzan, Pátzcuaro, and Ihuatzio emerged as the foremost Purépecha cities. Tariácuri's successors steadily expanded the territory under Purépecha control, with the empire reaching its apogee under Tzitzipandáquare (r. 1454 - 1479). During this period, the Tarascan state was a major rival of the Aztec Triple Alliance; the two states frequently went to war, but neither could seize a definitive advantage over the other. The Purépecha also took in refugees from several other groups who had been subjugated by the Aztecs; these groups, including the Otomi and Matlatzinca peoples, were used to guard the Purépecha frontiers. After Spanish conquistadors conquered the Aztec empire, Tangáxuan II (r. 1520 - 1530) sent emissaries to begin diplomatic relations with Spain. However, after it was found that gold was present at Tzintzuntzan, a Spanish invasion force entered the Tarascan state in 1522. Tangáxuan submitted to the Spaniards in return for autonomy, but he was overthrown and executed in 1530; in his place, a series of puppet rulers were installed. Eréndira, a Purépecha princess, is said to have led a rebellion against the installation of Spanish rule; she became a famous folk heroine, but her uprising was ultimately unsuccessful, and Eréndira's ultimate fate is unknown. Today, the Purépecha people are an ethnic group prevalent in the Mexican state of Michoacán. They maintain several distinct traditions, including the pirekua song form, and a stickball game known as Pelota Purépecha (in Spanish) or Uárukua Ch'anakua (in the Purépecha language). Tariácuri Tariácuri, born circa 1270 CE, was the first cazonci of the Tarascan state. His father, Pauácume, died when Tariácuri was still a young child; instead, Tariácuri was largely raised by a group of priests of the fire god Curicaueri. Tariácuri initially intended to follow his guardians' path and become a priest, but after being driven from his home city of Pátzcuaro by enemy forces, Tariácuri was forced to retake the city by military force. The success of this reconquest inspired Tariácuri to expand the Purépecha domains, and so over his five-decade reign, Tariácuri was able to bring the entire Lake Pátzcuaro basin into his family's control. The Tarascan state was ruled from three major cities; Tariácuri ruled from his birthplace of Pátzcuaro, while his sons Hiripan and Tangáxuan governed from Ihuatzio and Tzintzuntzan respectively. Dawn of Man Greetings, Tariácuri, uniter of the Purépecha people and first cazonci of the Tarascan empire! Despite the early death of your father and your expulsion from Pátzcuaro in your youth, you not only reclaimed your birthplace but even grew to dominate the entire Lake Pátzcuaro basin. Your people were famed for their metallurgy, giving them the tools to be fearsome warriors and capable merchants; these skills allowed the Purépecha to resist the strength of the Aztec empire, and to remain an independent polity until the arrival of the Spaniards. Tariácuri, blessed of Curicaueri, your people call for you to restore the glorious days of empire. Can you establish a state that can defend against all conquerors? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, stranger. This is the land of the Purépecha, and I am their ruler. Do you seek refuge, or commerce? Introduction: I see that Curicaueri has brought me a visitor. What business do you have with the cazonci of the Purépecha? Defeat: By destroying us, you have done the world a disservice. May your deeds weigh heavy upon you. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Hold the Purecatacuaro Festival A new generation of youths is entering adulthood, and they are ready to serve as soldiers in the great Purépecha army. We should hold the Purecatacuaro festival in order to formally initiate these youths as warriors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Purépecha * Must have entered the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 100 Gold * 100 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain a free copy of each unique Military Unit you currently possess Promote Pirekua Our people have developed a new form of music, which they call pirekua. This pirekua combines the traits of the many surrounding cultures, and it employs an extensive symbolic vocabulary. We should fund pirekua artists to ensure the survival of this unique art form. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Purépecha * Must have entered the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain a Great Musician whenever you enact a Social Policy Rise of Pasárutakua The people of our empire have recently become fascinated with a sport they call pasárutakua. The game is a sort of stickball, played between two teams of five or six players. However, the rules of pasárutakua state that the ball should be on fire, and this sport is widely played in our city streets. What should we do about pasárutakua? Option 1: '''This is too dangerous! It must be banned! * Nothing happens '''Option 2: '''If the people enjoy it, who am I to object? * Lose 1 Population in your Capital * Gain 100 Golden Age points '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your axe-monies and listening to your pirekua. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Design, Code, Art, Text * Reedstilt: Research * danrell: Unit Model * Joaquin Pantoja: Peace Theme * Marco Antonio Solis: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders